This invention relates to the field of medical devices and more specifically to a tissue retractor with a sensor.
Retractors play an important role in medicine. Retractors retract or hold aside tissue (e.g., nerve root, spinal cord, facial nerve, muscle, liver, kidney, and others) so that a surgeon can gain access to an area for operation or observation. There are a variety of retractors for different tissue types. All retractors physically contact a tissue and typically apply a certain amount of pressure to the tissue at the point of contact during retraction.
It is important that retracted tissues are not damaged during refraction. With current retractors, however, it is difficult, if not impossible, to tell whether the tissues are being damaged during the refraction. Damage to any tissue can be devastating, which can result in diminished or loss of its function or pain. For example, damage to nerve root or any nerve is undesirable, leading to loss of sensation, numbness, or pain to the patient.
There is, then, a continuing demand for retractors and other medical devices that can perform their function without damaging retracted tissues. It would also be desirable to develop retractors and medical devices that provide patient feedback, provide more features, are easier to use, and generally address the needs of patients, doctors, and others in the medical community.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved systems and techniques for retractors.